The Circle of Life
by EzriaFreak
Summary: It had been two years since Aria and Ezra had broken up. Their breakup was mutual. The day after their relationship ended, Ezra disappeared to god knows where. Yet, what comes up must come down. Aria goes to college in Boston, and Ezra is her new professor. What will happen to the old star crossed lovers? One-shot.


"Aria!" Spencer Hastings yelled as she pounded on Aria's door. "Aria, get up. We're going to be late!"

From inside the bedroom, Aria jumped out of bed. She looked at her watch and realized that she was indeed late. It was her first day of college, and Spencer wanted to make a good impression. So, they had agreed on going early.

"I'm coming!" Aria called out to her best friend. "Just give me a second."

As quickly as she could, Aria got ready for college. She dropped all of her books into her book bag, and then quickly left her apartment with Spencer. As they drove to school, Aria began small talk.

"Isn't it weird that we ended up at the same college?" Aria asked.

Spencer nodded, but kept her eyes on the road. "But I'm not too surprised. I mean, it was obvious that Emily would make it to Damby. And Hanna got into fashion school, no surprise there either. So if any of us would make it to college together, it was always bound to be us."

"I guess you're right," Aria admitted. "But we won't have any classes together. I mean, I'm the writer. You're the lawyer."

"We get to live together," Spencer joked. "I think that's good enough for me."

Aria smiled, but didn't say anything.

"So, how's it going with Ezra?" Spencer finally asked.

"What do you mean, Spence?"

"You both love each other, right? Why did you break it off?" Spencer explained.

"It was a mutual breakup. We didn't love each other as much as we had before. You know, his life started circling around Malcolm. There was no more time for me."

Spencer nodded. "But do you still love him?"

Aria blushed. "I do," she sighed.

"Then go get him," urged Spencer.

"It's not that easy," Aria stated. "But, I wish it were."

Spencer didn't answer. In fact, she didn't speak again until she pulled into the college's parking lot.

"Are we late?" Spencer asked nervously.

"No," Aria pointed out, "there are no other cars in the lot."

"Good," Spencer replied as she jumped out of the car and walked across the lot. She was nervous, and everyone was could tell.

"Cheer up, Spence!" Aria exclaimed. "You'll be fine. We're team Sparia, everything will be great."

**. . .**

Aria entered her first block English class just on time, and found a seat in the back of the class. She pulled out her worn out copy of To Kill a Mockingbird and began reading. She was only interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Holy crap," Aria heard her teacher mumble in the front of the class. She lifter her focus until she stared right at her teacher.

Holy crap indeed. There, in front of her, stood the love of her life, Ezra Fitz.

Ezra cleared his throat. "Hello, class. I am your new English teacher."

Aria shut her eyes and pinched herself. She tried to wake up from this horrible nightmare, but she couldn't. She was awake, living in a nightmare.

For the rest of the lesson, Ezra-Mr. Fitz- discussed what they were going to learn throughout the year. However, Aria wasn't concentrating.

She didn't understand how she had gotten herself back into Ezra's classroom. It was impossible. Yet, there in front of her, teaching her class stood Ezra.

After what seemed like eternity, the bell signaling class was over rung.

_Thank God, _Aria thought and picked up her books as fast as she could. However, just before she reached the door, the voice she was in love with interrupted her.

"Aria-Ms. Montgomery-could I please see you after class?" Ezra called out.

Aria sighed. She didn't want to see Ezra. She had had enough with him. She had tried everything she could to fall in love with someone, anyone, else. But, her heart wouldn't let her. Every day, she thought of Ezra, and only Ezra. He left a scar on her heart, and it was impossible to cure her.

Aria turned around and walked towards her teacher's desk.

"Yes," she called out.

"Just wait a second," Ezra replied as he signaled to the other students that were still leaving the room.

Aria nodded.

Finally, everybody had exited the room.

"Ezra," Aria whispered to the love of her life. "Why are you here?"

"I'm teaching."

"So this is where you ran off to?" Aria asked. "The night after we broke-up."

Ezra nodded, his eyes pried to the floor.

"Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life," Ezra whispered after a second of awkward silence.

Aria blushed, but remained quiet.

"I've thought of you every second since I left. And then, Maggie called and told me that Malcolm wasn't hers. I wanted to go back to Rosewood, but I felt bad about just appearing out the blue back into your life," Ezra explained. "Aria, I want you in my life. I want you in my present and in my future."

"I missed you, too," Aria mumbled. "I regretted leaving you, too."

"Then, please, Aria," Ezra begged. "Please take me back. Without you, I can't think straight."

"I don't know," Aria whispered. Deep down, she wanted to accept Ezra's apology. She wanted to run into the sunset holding his hand. But he had shut her out. While they were together, he had ignored her. He had only cared about Malcolm, not her.

Ezra took a step towards Aria.

"Forgive me," he begged, "Please."

"No," Aria whispered as she shook her head. Her eyes looked down as she was too scared to look into his eyes.

"Forgive me," Ezra repeated. He lifted Aria's face so that it looking straight at his. Aria had no choice but to stare in his beautiful blue eyes.

Instead of answering, she plunged her mouth onto his. They would have a future together.


End file.
